scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom/Gallery
This is the gallery page for the Phantom. Concept Art Concept Art for Phantom Manor By Julie Svendsen pm_11artconcept.png|Concept painting of "the house before the storm" with the incoming Phantom allegorically represented as a gathering storm. Unknown Artists ConceptArtOfHenry.jpg|Henry Ravenswood in life, clad in shadow. Music_Room_of_PM.jpg|The Phantom lurking outside the Music Room. Graveyard and Hellhound Concept Art.jpg|Concept painting of the Phantom and the Hellhound in the Cemetery. BallroomPMConceptArt.jpg|Concept art of the Phantom in the Ballroom. PM Stretchign Room Concept Art.jpg|The Phantom hanging Jake. Comics By Romano Scarpa Phantom_in_Euro_Disneyland_Adventure.png|The Phantom briefly materializes inside Donald Duck and Magica De Spell's Doombuggy as they tour the Haunted Mansion (in The Euro Disneyland Adventure). Theme Parks ''Phantom Manor Pre-2019 dsc00110.jpg|The laughing Phantom holding Jake's corpse's by the noose in the Stretching Room. pm16.jpg|The decaying form of the Phantom seen in Phantom Canyon. AnotherGraveyardPhantom.jpg|Close-up of the Phantom with the Shovel. AlternPhantomWithShovel.jpg|The Phantom with the Shovel. The Hanging.jpg|Guest's view of the Phantom hanging Jake in the Stretching Room. Post-2019 55829742_134951794302072_2353282822619854140_n.jpg|The Phantom in Phantom Canyon. Henry Ravenswood.png|Mortal phase of Henry Ravenswood's changing portrait. New Phantom.png|The Phantom with the Shovel. Martha and Henry.jpg|Portrait of Henry Ravenswood with his wife. Melanie and Henry.jpg|Changed portrait with Melanie Ravenswood by Henry's side instead of Martha. Spirit Photography The Mysterious Chronicle.jpg|The “Spirit Photograph” printed out to fans, featuring them alongside the Phantom and used as front page of the ''Mysterious Chronicle. (picture from the Phantom Manor Legends crew) ''The Phantom Wedding Shadow of the Phantom.png|The Phantom's shadow passing over Melanie. Cackling Phantom Materializes.png|The Phantom amongst the dead oak trees, materializing after Leota is done reciting her incantations. Phantom Cackling.png|The Phantom cackling as he stalks the woods with Goliath. PhannySings.png|The Phantom joins the Singing Busts' singing, appearing in the catacombs. Live Appearances PhantomWalRoung.jpg|The Phantom walk-around character as he existed in the 1990's. Idem.jpg|The Phantom near the gates. 1-c7i7nzqaofelduapccguug1.jpeg|Picture taken by two guests with the Phantom in the queue of ''Phantom Manor in the 1990's, in the gazebo area. PictureWithGuest2.jpg|Anther picture with a guest taken by Phantom Manor. More_PM_Guest_Photo.jpg|''Ibid''. Ibid_Again.jpg|''Ibid''. IbidIbid.jpg|''Ibid''. IdemIdem.jpg|Yet another photo-with-fans, here with a different, possibly-later costume which features the Phantom wearing a noose, like the Ghost Host. Carrying_Melanie_Threshold.jpg|The Phantom carrying Melanie Ravenswood during some unknown special performance (repeated in Let's Go to Disneyland Paris). 2012 Phantom.jpeg|A walkaround Phantom at a special pin-trading event in 2012. Glitter Phantom.jpg|Melanie Ravenswood and the so-called “Glitter Phantom” in the Illusion Manor float of the 2018 Mickey's Halloween Celebration Parade. Kissing Melanie's Hand.jpg|Kissing Melanie's hand. (Picture by Phantom Manor Legends) Queue Phantom.jpg|Live Phantom in the queue of the 2019 soft-reopening of Phantom Manor. Live Phantom 2019 Return.png|The Phantom in the queue, preparing to hinder a mortal's attempt to photograph him. Phantom Snatching Camera.png|Snatching the camera away from the guest. (This photograph and the previous one from ‘The DLP Geek’ on Twitter.) Phantom_Meet'n'Greet.png|Phantom and Melanie meet'n'greet in September of 2019 (This photograph taken from 'Sonja.87' on Twitter.). Illustration Posters Phantom Manor poster.jpg|The shadowy figure of the Phantom wrapping itself around the Manor itself in the original 1992 poster. Internet Henry_ravenswood.jpg|Portrait of a mortal Henry Ravenswood, as seen on the French version of Daily Disneyland. Film ''Phantom Manor Short Film Phantom_in_Phantom_Manor_Short_Film.png|The Phantom (shrouded in shadow) comes to kill Jake while possessed by the Thunderbird. Phantom_Goes_Mad.png|Realizing what he has done, Henry Ravenswood goes mad, becoming the Phantom. Phantom Manor Reopening Date Henry Getting Up.png|[[Phantom|Henry Ravenswood rising from his bed, as seen from behind the curtains, in the short film. Henry_in_the_Mirror.png|Glimpse of Ravenswood's face in the mirror. Henry_Ravenswood_putting_on_the_Hat.png|Henry putting on his hat. HatPutOnHenry.png|Henry after putting up the hat. ]] Animation The Phantom Manor'' Phantom_in_The_Phantom_Manor.png|The Phantom appears in a lightning flash, departing from Phantom Manor after Melanie and Jake's ruined wedding. Category:Galleries Category:Character Galleries